¿como paso esto?
by cheryl takaichy
Summary: kagome no es la reencarnación de kikyo y tampoco una humana. Ella es la enviada de la luna una yokai pura y gracias a unos amigos nuevos pudo saberlo
1. ¿enserio soy solo un detector?

_**Cheryl: Hola mis queridas lectoras espero les guste este fic ya que es el primero que escribo. Es un sesshome así que si no te gusta la pareja por favor no critiques el fic. A se me olvidaba estaré con el hermoso apoyo de mí musa inspiradora etsuko o como yo le digo etsu-chan :3**_

_**etsu: cheryl ya para y comienza con el fic**_

_**Cheryl: ok, etsu-chan pero antes debo aclarar una cosa, cuando algo aparece en con esto en un dialogo *son los pensamientos de un personaje***_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿enserio soy solo un detector?**_

_"Muchas veces me he caído y lastimado, con el tiempo el dolor termina. Ahora ya no temo a los golpes, aunque me hagan pedazos."_

**Kagome pov**

De nuevo paso otro día más en el que veo a inuyasha salir corriendo por kikyo, sé que la ama pero no debería encontrase con ella a escondidas después de todo ya lo sabemos todo. A veces pienso que debería matarla ya que le ha hecho mucho daño a inuyasha y a pesar de que él sea un idiota de primera no se lo merece ¿o sí?

Ahora yo estoy aquí llorando de nuevo por ese amor no correspondido me pregunto cómo me enamore de él y cuando fue que paso, pero todo eso termino hace unas horas cuando lo oí hablar con kikyo sobre mi

**~flash back~**

**Como todas las noches inuyasha sale del campamento para encontrarse con kikyo, esa noche me arme de valor para seguirlo y poder saber de qué hablan siempre, lo que no sabía era que me encontraría con algo malo. Y se trataba de mí. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos lo suficientemente lejos para que no captaran mi presencia y lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar de lo que hablaban y lo primero no me gustó nada.**

**Inu: kikyo quédate conmigo sabes que te amo**

**Kikyo: inuyasha no mientas tu corazón está ocupado por kagome y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso es tu decisión**

**Inuyasha: kikyo yo te amo kagome es solo un detector nada más yo te amo a ti**

_**Kagome es solo un detector... es solo un detector... solo un detector **_**esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza no lo podía creer solo era eso "un detector" eso me rompió el corazón así que sal de mi escondite y camine unos pasos y vi como inuyasha se volteo a mirarme, mi flequillo tapo mis ojos que estaban cristalinos y podía sentir como se me llenaban de lágrimas las cuales pude retener ya que no servía de nada llorar por alguien que no me ama**

**Kagome: así que solo soy eso para ti ¿verdad?, solo un detector...**

**Inuyasha: kagome yo-**

**Kagome: no digas nada -levante mi cabeza para encararlo frente a frente- tarde o temprano lo iba a saber ella solo acelero el proceso así que solo te pido que no me busques inuyasha.**

**~fin del flash back~**

después de decir eso me fui ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en algún momento y así fue... volví campamento, escribí una nota para que el monje miroku, sango y shippo no se preocuparan al ver que no estaba, arregle mis cosa y me fui en la tranquilidad de la mañana que comenzaba a surgir en ese día en el cual mi corazón fue destrozado como la shikon no tama, regrese a mi casa al otro lado del pozo me di un baño me puse ropa más cómoda que el uniforme de secundaria la cual era el traje de miko que tenía kikyo pero que yo lo modifique y lo la hakama ahora es verde que encontré en el almacén del templo, después de eso volví a la época antigua a buscar los fragmentos de shikon por mí misma.

**Inuyasha pov**

Las últimas palabras que me dedico kagome antes de desaparecer me dolieron ya que yo la quiero pero no la puedo amar como a kikyo ellas son muy diferentes y no sé qué es lo que siento por ellas... estoy confundido no sé qué hacer mi vida es muy confusa no sé si amo a kikyo o a kagome pero de algo que estoy seguro es de que kagome tiene parte de mi corazón en sus manos y no puedo negarlo.

**Narradora pov**

Después de tres días de que la miko abandonara el grupo comenzaron las peleas en este, una exterminadora triste, un kitsune melancólico porque ya no tiene a quien consideraba como una madre y un monje decepcionado por la forma en que actuó su amigo hanyou. Y por último queda el hanyou que estaba confundido y extrañado.

Pero de eso no quiero hablar aun así que vamos con kagome que tendrá una visita inesperada...

kagome pasaba cerca de un lago y le dio por entrar y darse un baño, cuando salió del agua se puso la ropa de miko que ella misma hizo pero cuando iba a recoger el arco y las flechas sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella con rapidez y agilidad. Como no sabía que hacer se le ocurrió tomar el arco y las flechas para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de dar un paso aquel que venía ya se encontraba frente a ella.

?: Valla que tenemos aquí una humana pero no cualquier humana si no que una miko -dijo con voz amenazante

Kagome: q-quién eres? -tartamudeo kagome

El yokai apareció, era de tez morena (como la de koga) su cabello era anaranjado, llevaba un hakama negro y el haori también, tenía adornos de llamas de fuego y una armadura que se notaba podía soportar las temperaturas más altas.

?: Permite presentarme soy un ryu-yokai lord de las tierras del fuego mi nombre es...-

?: Yamasaky que haces en mis tierras?- dijo una voz femenina

?: Cheryl te dije que no me llames así - **(N/A: jeje me metí en la historia XD)**

cheryl era una yokai de tez blanca, su pelo era largo hasta un poco más allá de su cintura de color castaño con una mecha verde, vestía el mismo traje de sesshomaru pero este en vez de ser blanco era verde y los adorno del hombro eran de color rosado ya que eran flores de cerezo

Cheryl: y yo te dije que no atacaras en mis tierras así que largo de aquí chendo -

Chendo: ok tranquilízate ya me iba de todos modos -dicho esto se fue

Cheryl: -se voltea a donde esta kagome- estas bien? no te hizo daño?-

Kagome: no gracias-

Cheryl: permite presentarme mi nombre como ya sabrás es takayshy cheryl lady de las tierras del este-

Kagome: -yo soy...-

Cheryl: kagome la miko protectora de la shikon no tama, enviada de la luna y reencarnación de midoriko ¿me equivoco?-

Kagome: -algo sorprendida responde- pues si yo no soy la enviada de la luna ni la reencarnación de midoriko si no de kikyo-

Cheryl: no estoy segura que eres la reencarnación de mi amiga midoriko te pareces mucho a ella en actitud y en fuerza-

Kagome: enserio? pero como puede ver mi fuerza si nunca me ha visto luchar?-

Cheryl: eso no es necesario ya que puedo ver tu aura y es muy pura y grande –miro al cielo y miro de nuevo a kagome- está empezando a oscurecer será mejor que te lleve a mi castillo o todo saldrá mal ya que está haciendo frio y no quiero que te resfríes-

Kagome: pero…-

Cheryl: nada de peros nos vamos –dicho esto se la tomo de la cintura y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo dejando a una kagome confundida y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_**Cheryl: hasta aquí llegue ya lo sé es muy corto pero lo aumentare de tamaño conforme vallan las visitas espero les haya gustado**_

_**Etsu: cheryl te dije que no te metieras en la historia**_

_**Cheryl: no me resistí etsu-chan... como sea nos leemos luego bye**_


	2. nuevas amigas y parte de la verdad

_**Cheryl: hola mis queridas lectoras aquí está el nuevo cap. que les prometí no sé si me tarde mucho o poco en hacerlo pero la inspiración me llega y se me va en un segundo pero ya basta de hablar mejor veamos que paso con kagome**_

_**Etsu: más te vale seguirla o seré yo quien te mate**_

_**Cheryl: no seas así etsu-chan T-T, como sea sigamos con el cap.**_

**Capítulo 2: una nueva amiga**

"_así como lloro también sonrió, así como caigo también me levanto, así como amo también olvido"_

**Kagome pov**

¿La reencarnación de midoriko? ¿Enviada de la luna? Debe estar bromeando no puedo serlo, sin embargo no sé el por qué estoy en esta época ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí? ¿Será simple destino? ¿Casualidad? No lo sé pero tratare de averiguarlo a como dé lugar.

_Al día siguiente_

Me desperté en un cuarto diferente al que suelo usar, este tenía las paredes de color blanco con adornos de flores sakura en dorado lo cual lo hacía algo elegante, yo estaba sobre un futon blanco con sabanas de seda doradas las cuales eran muy suaves. Me levante del futon y fui al ropero que estaba a un metro de donde yo estaba, al abrirlo me encontré con un montón de vestidos elegantes que se notaba eran de una princesa, me llamo la atención uno de color verde con dorado así que me lo probé y era exactamente de mi medida, me puse unas zapatillas verdes que combinaban con el vestido, me maquille un poco ya que solo aplique sombra de ojo verde y un labial rojo pero no muy fuerte, me amarre el pelo en una cola alta dejando dos mechones afuera para terminar el conjunto, al mirarme al espejo pude ver que no me veía como siempre, era una kagome diferente. Esa era la nueva kagome.

Al salir todos se me quedaban mirando y veía que susurraban cosas que no lograba escuchar bien, cuando estaba en el pasillo principal me di cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacia mí con un paso lento y calmado.

—Despertaste, se ve hermosa kagome-sama— dijo una voz femenina pero no era la de cheryl si no de alguien más pero que no conozco

—Si bueno, ¿Quién es usted?— dije algo nerviosa pero cuando se mostró pude ver a una yokai de tez blanca, ojos celestes, cabello blanco con dos mechones celestes largo hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura amarrado en una cola alta y dos mechones afuera, su vestimenta era celeste con decoraciones de copos de nieve blancos. Era simplemente hermosa.

—permítame presentarme mi nombre es Fuyu, veo que Moriko no te conto de mi soy su hermana mayor— al decir eso me confundí mas ¿Quién es moriko? Eso sí que era raro

—disculpa pero ¿Quién es Moriko?—

—Soy yo— dijo otra voz pero más dulce— hola de nuevo kagome— era cheryl

—Cheryl ¿me mentiste con tu nombre?— pregunte con voz muy confundida

—claro que no mi nombre es Takaishy Moriko Cheryl y ella es una de mis tres hermanas Takaishy Fuyu Mitsuki— dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Mori-chan te dije que me esperaras— dijo una voz infantil femenina

—gomen Haruka es que tenía prisa— dijo cheryl dirigiéndose a la chica que venía corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos, esa chica era de tez blanca, sus ojos eran de un color rosado, su cabello era de un rosa como lo pétalos de una flor sakura y tenía tres mechones de un rosa más oscuro, sus ropas eran de color entre rosa y rojo, en el cabello tenía un sujetador de flor sakura—kagome ella es una de mis hermanas menores, Takaishy Haruka Mio—

—un gusto conocerla kagome-sama espero algún día lleguemos a ser grandes amigas— dijo Haruka con alegría, se notaba que todas se llevaban de lo mejor pero ella me dijo que tenía 3 hermanas y solo me mostro dos eso significaba que aún me faltaba una por conocer.

—bueno es hora de ir al lago— dijo cheryl con una sonrisa

— ¿Por qué vamos al lago?— realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en este lugar

—Porque en ese lugar encontraremos a Tora— dijo cheryl guiñándome un ojo.

**Cheryl pov**

Cuando escuche uno de mis nombres salir de la boca de mi hermana Fuyu no me quedo otra más que decirle que tenía dos, pero la verdad es que me conocían por muchos nombres y el que se usa en ese castillo son Cheryl y Moriko. Los demás bueno son demasiados para nombrarlos todos, aunque no solo yo tengo más de dos nombres, mis hermanas también los tiene y kagome los tendrá.

Cuando salimos del castillo tuve que subir a kagome en uno de los caballos del castillo los cuales transformamos en yokais pata que tengan una larga vida y no mueran en los trabajos duros, yo por no ser un yokai puo ya que soy la mezcla entre dos razas yokai me fui corriendo, no podía decirle aun lo que yo era, pero si lo que ella era, cuando llegamos al lado del lago nos encontramos con Tora la cual estaba como siempre tocando una flauta que le regalo Shiro cuando éramos niñas, desde ese entonces ella va a ese lago y la toca.

**Tora pov **

Estaba sentada en un tronco al lado del lago en el cual Shiro me había dado una flauta cuando era niña y desde que me la dio nunca lo volví a ver… es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa, y por eso siempre voy a ese lago. Estaba tocando la melodía favorita de Shiro cuando siento la presencia de mis tres hermanas, de un caballo y de una humana, cuanto más se acercaban pude saber que la humana era… exactamente la persona a la que tenemos que entrenar.

—Sabía que estarías aquí Tora— dijo Cheryl con una sonrisa

—solo dime para que vienes Cheryl sabes que no me gusta que interrumpan cuando toco y estoy tranquila— le dije en forma de broma, luego desvié la vista a la chica que estaba en uno de nuestros caballos para poder hablarle— supongo tu eres Kagome— le dije a lo cual ella asintió— bueno yo soy Takaishy Nanase Tora un gusto Kagome—

—el gusto es mio Tora espero nos llevemos bien— dijo con una sonrisa pura… esta chica sera una gran yokai después de todo

—Bueno será mejor que comencemos el entrenamiento— dijo Fuyu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… eso me preocupo un poco

—es verdad es hora de entrenar a Kagome y entrenar nosotras— dijo Mio con la misma sonrisa… esto va de mal en peor

Mire a Cheryl y ella tenía una cara de preocupación en el rostro… se nota que no tenía ganas de entrenar pero hay que hacerlo.

—bueno Kagome las cuatro te entrenaremos en cuatro aspectos, Mio te entrenara en agilidad, Tora en velocidad, Fuyu en defensa y yo en tu poder espiritual— dijo Cheryl con la misma sonrisa… ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER TAN BIPOLAR?!

**Cheryl pov**

Después de decir que entrenamientos se harían Kagome me miro con cara de sorprendida, creo que fue porque le dije que entrenaría su poder espiritual a pesar de ser una yokai, después de estos entrenamientos debemos llevarla al lago Tsuki **(N/A: el nombre es inventado) **para la transformación en yokai que realizara la mismísima luna a través del lago.

—Etto… cheryl ¿Cómo entrenaras mi poder espiritual si eres una yokai?— me dijo Kagome muy confundida

—fácil yo tengo poderes espirituales por eso puedo ver tu aura y tu fuerza de poder, no solo por ser yokai no puedo tenerlos— dije para explicarle más o menos porque tengo poderes espirituales— Midoriko antes de morir me dijo que en 500 años nacería una chica que podría viajar a través de las épocas y con ella traería la Shikon no Tama, y nos encomendó a mí y a mis hermanas entrenarla ya que ella no solo sería la miko protectora de la Shikon sino que también sería la yokai enviada de la luna aquella que salvaría este tiempo de los seres malignos—dije con una cara de seriedad ya que ese asunto lo requería.

— ¿enserio creen que esa chica soy yo?—dijo Kagome con una cara entre sorprendida y confundida… tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

—si lo eres Kagome cumples todos los requisitos para ser esa chica además dime de otra chica que viaje entre las dos épocas y que allá nacido dentro de 500 años— dijo Tora con una sonrisa sincera a lo cual yo también sonreí

Definitivamente esto de entrenarla será divertido…

**~Con inuyasha~**

**Inuyasha pov**

Desde que Kagome se fue todo ha ido de mal en peor, no puedo creer que no me allá dado cuenta de que ella estaba presente cuando hable con kikyo realmente soy un estúpido, miroku no deja de darme miradas decepcionantes, sango me asesina cada vez que me ve y shippo llora todo el tiempo… estoy harto iré a buscar a Kagome a pesar de que ella no quiera lo hare de todas formas.

**Sango pov**

No puedo creer lo que hiso inuyasha me dan ganas de matarlo con mi hiraikotsu mientras duerme ya que el muy descarado le rompió el corazón a mi amiga haciendo que ella e valla de nuestro lado dejando solo una nota… cuando leo esa nota realmente me dan ganas de matarlo sino fuera porque Kagome me pidió que no lo hiciera ya estaría muerto

**~nota~**

**Queridos amigos:**

**Les dejo esta nota para decirles que me iré, tal vez no sea lo mejor y este siendo egoísta por pensar en mi felicidad y no en la de ustedes, si me voy es porque ya no soporto el hecho de ser utilizada como un objeto.**

**Sango, no mates a inuyasha ya que él no tiene la culpa de que me allá enamorado de él.**

**Shippo, por favor no llores por que me fui se un pequeño niño fuerte, nunca te olvidare eres como mi hijo recuerda eso.**

**Monje Miroku, no se sobrepase con sango y por favor trate de librarse de esa maldición en su mano ya que solo de esa manera podrá ser feliz a lado de sango.**

**Por favor no dejen que inuyasha me busque.**

**Se despide:**

**Kagome**

**~fin de nota~**

—Hay Kagome no sé cómo sonreías sufriendo tanto espero estés bien y que nos veamos pronto ya que no soporto un día más sin ti amiga—dije mirando al cielo desde una colina lejana al campamento para luego pararme y volver junto a los demás.

_**Cheryl: esto es todo por hoy espero les allá gustado **_

_**Etsu: hasta el próximo capi**_

_**Cheryl: se aceptan sartenazos los cuales serán recibidos por etsu-chan **_

_**Etsu: ¡oye!**_

**Cheryl: bye**


	3. Chapter 3: comienza el entrenamiento

**_Cheryl: hola mis queridas lectoras espero les esté gustando el Fic ya que me eh esforzado mucho para que así sea jeje_**

**_Etsu: ya comienza con el cuarto que te has demorado demasiado en este_**

**_Cheryl: gomen etsu-chan pero es que estoy en el colegio y no me dejan en paz_**

**_Etsu: como sea aquí el 3° capitulo_**

**_Capítulo 3: El entrenamiento comienza, Inu enloquece y Sesshomaru aparece._**

"_Tal vez NO fui lo que querías ni RESULTE ser lo que necesitabas pero una cosa es cierta fui MAS de lo que merecías"_

**Cheryl pov**

Hoy comienza el entrenamiento de kagome con Miu espero le vaya bien ya que Miu es muy exigente pero creo que con kagome será un poco más flexible. Ya eran las 10:00 a.m. y kagome aún no bajaba así que fui a buscarla.

—Kagome ya baja que tienes que entrenar con Miu— dije con una sonrisa pero cuando vi a Kagome me di cuenta de que ella estaba pálida, su cuerpo se veía débil y respiraba aceleradamente— o no por Kami tengo que decirles a las chicas— Sali corriendo del lugar y fui a la primera habitación a la derecha donde se encontraba Tora ¡REALMENTE NECESITABA SU VELOCIDAD!

—TORA KAGOME ESTA MAL HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL LAGO TSUKI CUANTO ANTES— lo dije con una velocidad inmensa que ni yo misma me entendí, pero Tora si lo hiso, lo sé porque se paró, fue a la habitación de kagome la vio y volvió hacia mí.

—Necesitaremos ayuda—lo dijo en tono serio y eso solo dice una cosa— pero no cualquier ayuda, necesitamos a…—

—ni loca le pediré a ese patán que nos ayude prefiero pedírselo a sesshomaru antes que a el— la interrumpí en tono molesto, ¡jamás le pediría a ese estúpido algo!

—Tenemos que hacerlo— dijo Mio con cara de preocupación pero podía ver en sus ojos molestia y furia, se nota que no quiere ver a esos cuatro otra vez.

—Tienen razón— dijo Fuyu con la misma expresión de todas.

—okey, pero no los llamare yo— dije eso y me fui del cuarto, ¿enserió pensaban que llamaría a esos imbéciles? Ni muerta lo hago no desde lo que paso hace 100 años cuando yo era una niña. Jamás volveré a hablarle a ninguno de ellos.

**Tora pov **

Genial kagome actuó bien por fin esos dos se arreglaran y volverán a estar juntos… o eso espero.

— ¿Cómo lo hice?—escuche a kagome hablar para volver a su estado normal, su piel volvió a su color original, su respiración volvió a su estado tranquilo, ahora falta solamente el trabajo de los chicos el cual es engañar a Chendo-kun para que esos dos ya no estén peleados

*con inuyasha*

**Idiota digo inuyasha pov**

Ya lo decidí hoy mismo iré a buscar a kagome ya no resisto las miradas de odio por parte de sango, ni las decepcionadas miroku, ya no puedo dormir sin pensar que en cualquier momento sango me lanzara su hiraikotsu o que shippo se ira por el bosque para ir a buscarla, lo único que sé hasta ahora es que puede que kagome esté en el este así que comenzare buscando por ahí a pesar de que este lejos mañana nos dirigiremos para ese punto hasta encontrarla.

**Narradora pov**

Como dijo inuyasha al día siguiente ellos se dirigieron para el este ya que pensaron que encontrarían a su amiga por ese lado, mientras por otro lado kagome seguía fingiendo estar en mal estado para que cheryl y chendo hagan las pases ya que esos dos llevan peleados más de 150 años **(N/A: tenían como 12 años cuando se pelearon)**, por otro lado sesshomaru estaba por llegar al castillo del este junto con inuyasha, chendo y sus hermanos ¿Qué pasara ahora?

_**Cheryl: no me maten por esto pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir así que gomene tratare de hacerlos más largos.**_

_**Etsuko: es porque la castigaron.**_

_**Cheryl: cállate etsu-chan**_

_**Etsuko: como sea espero estén bien y cuídense.**_

_**Cheryl: sartenazos gentilmente recibidos por etsu-chan bye.**_


End file.
